Miracles (Translate)
by Ary Escobar
Summary: A life was on its way, Reyna and Leo couldn't afford to fail; They were going to be parents and that was their motivation from now. Their lives took an unexpected turn but somehow they would work and hopefully find love along the way.
1. Prologue

____Any characters that can be recognized **belongs to Rick Riordan.** Anything else **belongs Me and**____ ** _LittleMissPerfect2_** _ _ _ _. Please, don't publish it without our permision.____

* * *

 _"Y a mi me volvió loco tu forma de ser..."_

 **Loco - Los Autenticos Decadentes**

* * *

 **Miracles**

I.- Prologue

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

 _Beta:_ _LittleMissPerfect2_

* * *

Leo never, in his 21 years, he had seen something like that. The mere fact that his band was playing in a Latino bar was spectacular. The crowd lost control as thay praised them. Spanish rock songs made everyone jump while the place rumbled; but that was especially unusual.

The girl was totally drunk. She was standing on a table and danced and sang as if nobody was watching. When security came to lower her, the girl knocked the bouncer who tried to subdue her. The crowd, obviously cheered as she continued dancing.

The shift of Leo's band was completed and he went down eager to talk.

Black wavy hair, brown eyes, tan skin, not as tall as he was, but more than most girls. Jeans and black shirt; very little makeup and Converse. She was exactly the opposite kind of girls that Leo used to take to bed after each presentation.

"Hello," she looked at him and smiled, she replied with something that Leo didn't understand and that made him laugh. "Can I buy you a drink?

She snorted and nodded. He led her to the bar and seated on a bench while he stood beside her.

"Pollux" The alluded, who was the bartender of the bar, smiled and came over to ask for your order. "Give me a glass of water, will you?"

Pollux looked at the girl who saw the scene carefully, and said, "Boy, she will need much more than that."

Leo ignored the comment and turned his attention to the still unknown. "Come alone?"

She shook her head. "My sister."

Leo scanned the bar looking for someone who had some resemblance to her, but women at the bar scarce and none had any faction in common with the brunette.

"Is she still here?"

The girl wrinkled his forehead and looked at the bar.

"Oops," Leo laughed. "I think not"

"I can take you home."

She smiled. "I'm Reyna."

Leo held out his hand. "Leo, Leo Valdez."

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _I have too many followers who speak English, I just couldn't leave this story untranslated._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Love,_

 _Ary_


	2. Regrets

____Any characters that can be recognized **belongs to Rick Riordan.** Anything else **belongs Me and**____ ** _LittleMissPerfect2_** _. Please, don't publish it without our permision._

* * *

 _"Last Friday night._ _Yeah, we danced on table tops a_ _nd we took too many shots, t_ _hink we kissed but I forgo_ t _"_

 **Last Friday Night- Katy Perry**

* * *

 **Miracles**

II.- Regrets

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

 _Beta:_ _LittleMissPerfect2_

* * *

Saturday. Yes, it was Saturday, of that she could be sure. But, why was the sun coming through her window? Was it so late already?

Wait…

It was then when Reyna remembered that her room had no windows.

She sat in swiftly, in just one movement, which was one of the worst mistakes she had ever made. Her head and eyes openly protested. She closed her eyes and breathed a moment, trying to dispel this horrible sickness that was attacking her.

What the hell had happened last night?

She slowly opened her eyes again and ...

"Gods."

She was not at home, that definitely was not her home.

It was not until then that Reyna began to see the bigger picture; not only she wasn't at home, but she was naked, in a strange bed, next to a guy who slept soundly, naked as well. This was probably his department.

Gradually the memories of the night before filled her mind.

Reyna had failed her certification exam and she was devastated; her teachers had crushed her and she couldn't find a way to save herself in any way. Hylla, always there for her, decided she would not let Reyna depress over it and, almost placing a sword against her little sister's throat, forced her to take a bath, put on some makeup and decent clothes and dragged her to a bar, where she ordered one of the waiters to never leave her without drink in hand.

And that was all she remembered, nothing else. She had no idea who was the guy next to her and only the gods knew what she had done...

"My God…!"

They had done it; they had totally had sex. Remorse washed all over her; she had spent the night with a stranger and didn't even know his name.

Reyna looked at the boy beside her: black, wavy hair, not very long but enough to make the curls hung over his forehead. He was sleeping face down so she could only see one side of his face; he had a slightly sharp nose and full lips. The boy didn't look bad at all; he had strong arms and a toned back and, she had to admit, a very nice ass.

But, still, she definitely didn't want to see him again. Only the gods knew what she had told him last night.

She stood up and searched for all of her clothes but there was something that she just couldn't found so, hopelessly, she dressed with what she had and rapidly left the apartment.

Leo woke up a few minutes after she left; he opened his eyes expecting to see her asleep but, with disappointment, he discovered that she was no longer there.

He dressed as quickly as he could and tried searching around the building. He really liked her – he wasn't just looking for a one-night stand –but failed to find her. She was gone and he was probably never going to see her again.

Defeated, he returned to his apartment and went to bathe. There was a small red garment on the floor, right outside the bathroom, which caught his attention. He bent down to pick it up and extended it over the bed, memories filling his mind.

Reyna had attracted him, a lot, when he had first seen her at the bar but she was drunk and he hadn't wanted to take advantage of her state. However, when they arrived at his apartment and she ended up only on her underwear... well, he had not been able to resist.

That woman had driven him completely insane and you could bet that he would have given anything to spend another night with her.


End file.
